Bad idea
by Scots chaos
Summary: What happens when you get a idea to cease the constant threat of the demonic robots killing you? Read to find out.


You sat in the lousy chair behind the monitor screens, eyeing the activity of the various rooms. By now, you have long since noticed the paranormal activity with the animatronic creatures. It was quite frightening, and you had a severe desire to quit the job. Though, it wasn't quite that easy. See, you always had trouble getting a job, much less a fairly well paying one. So you wanted to at least get your paycheck before quitting.  
The creatures didn't care about that though. Instead, as the days went by, the animatronics got more and more persistent in trying to get to you. You honestly had no idea why they were so interested in you. The crazy man on the phone only said the animatronics wandered and would stuff you into a animal suit if they saw you, since apparently they thought you were out of your animal suit. Even though you didn't have one. And the fact any suit was full robotic, filled with wires, metal, and screws.

After the silent recollection of thoughts about the little information you knew about the paranormal animatronics, you're eyes landed on the fox animatronic peeking its head out of the curtain of the old Pirates Cove. You think its name was... Foxy? You honestly didn't care for the names of the little animal like robots. Really, who would if they were all out to get you? With no valid reason?

You kept your eyes on the broken robot, but only for a second. From what you gathered, it didn't appreciate being watched. So instead, you closed the door where you knew Foxy would most likely go through. It might drain a good bit of power over time, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Right?

You smiled as you thought you won for a millisecond, leaning into the rickety chair with a sigh. Allowing relaxation to momentarily sweep through your skittish nerves, you closed your eyes. The peace was short-lived, though, as the little musical chimes of one of the animatronics hit your ears. You immediately opened your eyes, quickly checking the monitors to see the duck, Chica, at your other door. Immediately, you closed the door and opened the other one, not before checking to make sure any of the other animatronics were at or close to the door. You didn't want to lose all of your power.

**"Fucking pizza eating duck."** You muttered, honestly considering simply leaving the building and going home to drink the hardest liqueur you had and go into a drunken stupor. At least in that way, you could forget about the night and be relaxed for the rest of it. That would be rather nice. But right now, all you had to do was keep your mind on surviving the night.

Wait.

What you previously considered wasn't that bad of a decision, in your mind at least. Why couldn't you just leave and never come back? All you'd be risking is not being paid and in return, saving your arse from the insane robotic murderers! You smiled as you checked the routes you could take on the monitors, now simply not caring about wasting power or anything really.

Once you found a moderately good route to take to the exit, you quickly wrote on a sticky note to leave for your boss, saying you couldn't handle the job and wanted to quit. You then grabbed the little bag you brought with you to work, within it containing a spare pair of pants, you never knew when you might wet yourself during a scare, and a few entertaining devices.

You immediately headed out the open door, completely oblivious to Chica and the other animatronics as they silently followed your route from the other side of the building. Taking turns and avoiding any possible openings for the robots, you managed to make it out of the building without a scratch. You laughed, you finally managed to beat the damn spawns of satan, as you determined them.

You're alive.

You're alive, free, breathing. You actually managed to get passed the crazed robots that somehow entertained the children in the daytime. You could live.

But that was short lived, because soon, a strong, cold hand gripped the back of your neck. You froze as the creature muttered a few words in its dark robotic voice.

**"What are you doing out of your costume, silly?"**

Fear soon rose up into your chest, and the realization that the animatronics were much smarter than you originally thought finally crept into your head.

The last thing you feel is a sharp pain in your arm, before everything goes black.

-

The next morning, officials were called into the ever so popular Pizza Parlor, examining a rather suspicious crime scene. There layed a young person, face shoved into the back of a incomplete animatronic. Blood leaking as the wires and metal bars continued to cut into the face of the poor victim with every jostle, every movement it made, no matter how small. The dense liquid gathered in a puddle on the floor, soaking into the jeans of the victim.  
The person was clearly dead, that was obvious.

Over the weeks, no one found out the killer of the poor soul, and the animatronics lived on, taking more victims with much more secrecy than their last.


End file.
